Malkavian
"Malkavians are erm... interesting. Learning to sort the wisdom from the bullshit can be some work and not a lot worth listening to but they're all good fun if you ask me" - Bertram Tung The Malkavians are one of the seven playable clans in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. Additionally they are cursed with varying forms of insanity. Strangely enough they are a pillar of the Camarilla, historically they've been Kindred's seers and oracles, bound by strange insight and compulsions. History The Malkavians originated in Enoch; their Antidiluvian Malkav was a seer, embraced by one of the second generation. Malkav was close to two other Kindred, Saulot, the founder of the Salubri, and Set. Some accounts suggest the three shared the same sire, possibly even Enoch himself. He was closer to Saulot than Set because of Saulot's compassion and healing abilities, which were the only ones who could ease his pain. Some time after the Flood, Malkav was ambushed and murdered by his fellow Antediluvians. Many Malkavians believe that he is alive, entirely within the Madness Network (or "Cobweb"), the hive mind that all Malkavians share. Some Malkavians speculate that Malkav is Clan Malkavian and that he will devour the clan whole and reconstitute himself when Gehenna comes. http://vtmb.wikia.com/wiki/Malkavian_(VTM) Malkavians in Los Angeles The Malkavians are not numerous in Los Angeles, and until the arrival the Camarilla, they have had little to no influence in the city. The only notable Malkavian with power would be Aleister Grout, the Camarilla Malkavian Primogen, who represented his clan to prince LaCroix. Althrough the Malkavian Primogen, when visiting his mansion it is revealed he had little knowledge of his clan and ,unlike his fellow Malkavians, struggled against the voices in his head. Which appeared to drive him to insanity, instead of being a symptom of it. Trivia *Malkavians are known as the hardest Vampire to play without having a past experiance of playing 'Bloodlines' because of their unsual and twisted dialogue options. It is extremely easy for the the Player to misinterpret what an option means. *As the Player progresses it becomes apparent that Malkavians are fond of non sequiturs . *It is possible for the Player, when playing as a Malkavian, to guess future outcomes of events because of their 'Gift of insight' (unhinged mind of the norm). An example of this would be how the Malkavian Player calls both Jeanette and Therese 'daughter of Janus', the roman god with two faces upon one body. *When Playing as a Malkavian it is not unsual for the Player to be able to hear ghostly voices whispering in the background as they hear new NPCs talk for the first time. They usually just give faint commentary that cannot be acted upon. An example would be when you first speak to Prince Lacrox, as he speaks you will hear a voice say 'Liar' but there is no dialouge option to comment on this. **When first speaking to Jeanette, a voice can be heard saying 'A trick with two tongues' as she speaks. *Malkavian's seem to have a trait of 'mismatched' eyes. Both the Malkavian Protagonist and Jeanette eye's are two of different colours. Members *Therese Voerman *Jeanette Voerman *Dr. Grout *Bela Category:Clans Category:Vampire Lore